Party Animal
"Party Animal" is the forty-sixth episode of Justice League Action. Summary A story for Christmas. The Justice League try to hold their Christmas party at the same time that Solomon Grundy goes on a rampage but can they both pacify the fiend and maintain seasonal goodwill? Featuring Story At a Christmas festival in a snow-covered Metropolis park, six year-old Keely Miller is about to tell Santa that she wants a teddy bear. Suddenly, monstrous Solomon Grundy invades the proceedings pursued by two members of the Justice League. As Green Arrow attempts to shoot enough tranquilizer arrows to knock out Grundy, Plastic Man tries to slow him down but gets pushed aside. An exploding arrow blows the monster into the air so that he lands near Santa. Young Keely screams in terror as Grundy gets up, but Green Arrow now hits the static figure with sufficient tranquilizer to make him collapse. As Plastic Man is about to take Grundy back to his cell at S.T.A.R. Labs, Green Arrow reminds him to make his way to the League's Christmas party but, when it becomes obvious that Plastic Man has forgotten, Green Arrow walks off in disgust. At the Christmas party venue, everything is beautifully decorated and there is a turnout of more than twenty members, but the atmosphere is completely dead. Green Arrow, who is the organiser, runs in from the kitchen every now and again with party snacks but also keeps running to the front door to check for something outside, which bemuses Flash. Wonder Woman and Zatanna have to explain that, although Green Arrow is anxious to make friends with Batman outside of 'work' and has invited him, the latter rarely turns out for Christmas parties. Flash decides to remedy this, rushes out at super-speed and returns carrying Batman. The latter is obviously not happy but Superman welcomes him and a shocked Green Arrow ushers him in. The front door opens again and Plastic Man announces himself but still has the groggy Solomon Grundy in tow. He explains that S.T.A.R. Labs were having their party as well and didn't want to interrupt them, but Green Arrow is only piqued that the Labs have held their party on the same night as his. The guests start handing one another presents of dubious quality and Superman ends up holding a small cheap teddy bear. Grundy starts to eat the snacks and Batman warns Plastic Man to keep him under control so the monster is made to sit down and watch television. As the news story of his attack on the Santa festival is shown, he hears young Keely say how she had been scared by him. Superman approaches and offers Grundy the teddy bear as a present and the sight of it stirs the monster to action. Knocking over the Christmas tree, he bursts through the wall and escapes into the cold. Superman suggests that Batman should deal with this but he has already seen his excuse for leaving and is in pursuit. In a running battle in the snow, Batman is unable to stop the progress of Grundy. As the other League members catch up, Batman uses Plastic Man as a sled to try to intercept the fugitive. Green Arrow then realises where Grundy must be heading and sends Flash to collect something. When Batman wrestles the monster to the ground, Green Arrow gets him to step away as Flash arrives with Keely Miller. Grundy kneels and apologises to the youngster for scaring her and offers her a present. The ecstatic Keely gets her teddy bear and, in front of a large Christmas tree, hugs Solomon Grundy with the Justice League gathered around. The superheroes feel the cold and head off to the nearest party - the one at S.T.A.R. Labs. The always cold Batman instructs that he is be invited to next year's party and Green Arrow takes this as the much sought-after approval. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes